My Own Fairytale
by 2014 Super Nova
Summary: Kagamine Rin is stuck with a curse that really doesn't help like it's suppose to. Can she fall in love in a year's time and learn what it takes to be a teenager in the modern day world? RinXLen
1. Chapter 1

**Me: YAY!~ Another story! Len: Shouldn't you worry about your other story? Me: Len shut up or else I'll wait 'til chapter 5 to introduce you. Len: Haiii. Rin: Enjoy chapter one of My Own Fairytale.~**

Chapter 1: The special princess

Hiya! I'm Kagamine Rin! Imma girl of fifteen, I'll turn sixteen on December 27. Something about me? Weelll…..I love oranges my favorite colour is yellow and oh here's an important detail! My family's cursed! Yeah, not really something to celebrate and to tell you the truth it's a really dumb curse. It comes from my mom's side of the family and it says that each female of Benzaiten descent must find her true love by sixteen years of age or else all of Benzaiten's mortal descents will be lost in time for eternity. I know insane right? You probably don't believe me. Yeah my mom decided to tell me this when I turn fifteen a few days ago, so I have a year to find my true love? WHAT THE HELL!

You're probably wondering, gee how did your family get cursed? Well the story is somewhat goes like this; One day the goddess Benzaiten came down to earth more specific Japan. She falls in love with the prince of the country, he falls in love with her being that she's amazingly beautiful. They spend um, spend a night together and Benzaiten is pregnant with the prince's child. The other six gods were pissed off and together they curse the descents of Benzaiten's child and so far the curse has caused all the women in my family, again my mom's side to find their one true love. What's the problem you're thinking? I'm going to have a happy ending you're thinking. Try again! I've been shut off from the world of love. I live in a traditional Japanese household and go to a girl's private school. The only men I have met is my father, grandfathers, uncles, and cousins. So yeah, I might have some trouble.

UGHHHHH! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!

**Me: I know it's really short but I hope everyone is interested in it!~ Len: Hmm, it's actually no that bad. Me: *Twinkling eyes* REALLY? Len: Never mind, it's horrible. Me: Len-kun you're so mean TT^TT Rin: Please review!~ Len: Don't this story sucks. Me: Len! Why do you hate me?D':**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ah, such good results from the first chapter and I am happy to write this one~ Len: So you enjoy working? Me: Sometimes(: Rin: Even school work? Me: Only if I like the subject. Rin&Len: Weirdo… Me: Enjoy~~~~~**

Chapter 2: The Princess and Her Maid

Today I am meeting the Hatsune family. For years they have been helping my family with

it's curse and now I was about to meet the girl who would serve under me for the next year.

Well that's going to be a great conversation starter; "I will be honored if you worked for me"

or "I can't wait to see how well you help me in my quest for true love." Seriously this is so

dumb.

Our car pulled up to a simple home that was clearly from the Edo Era. It was only a few

square yards smaller then ours. Once we stepped out of the car my mother began fiddling

and fixing my kimono.

"Mother, please it's fine." I said in a soft yet harsh tone.

"You are our hope. The only way this family can carry on." She told me with that voice of

hers. The voice she possessed dripping in honey, sweet but you could hear the demanding

aristocrat inside of her.

"I know, you've told me a million times." I said, annoyed. I swear she can never let me

forget. I'm reminded constantly, I can't stand it. I began walking away from my annoying

mother and towards the Hatsune house.

"Rin, don't make a fool out of us." She said coolly. I stopped and looked back at her.

"I would never." And I continued to walk to the front entrance of the Hatsune home.

**Me: Okay, so I'm kinda suffering a case of writer's block but! A new chapter will be up **

**next month! Sometime in the week of the 18****th****! 'Til then stay asterous! Len: This is a **

**Vocaloid fanfic so keep your creepy Young Justice fandom in your Young Justice **

**fanfics. Me: Shut up!**


End file.
